I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building security devices, and more particularly to a portable bar arrangement designed to prevent a door from being forced open.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security in one's home is a paramount value in today's society. As reflected in films such as “Panic Room”, Americans desire to know that they are going to be safe from a violent or criminal invasion of their home. In particular, individuals wish to know that a burglar will not be able to kick in a building's entry door.
Most people rely on conventional locksets to keep invaders out of their home. These locksets typically have a key-operated bolt which is too short relative to its depth of penetration into an adjacent door jam to resist the force of an adult kicking in the door or lunging at the door with his shoulder. With little force, a burglar can crack and shatter a wooden door jams.
In addition to conventional locksets homeowners may deploy a variety of other devices including slide bolts, chains, and other devices which can be overcome using a pry bar or a bolt cutter.
Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,232 entitled “Entry Door Security Bar” represented a step forward in overcoming the deficiencies of previous locking mechanisms. The device claimed by the '232 patent comprised a single pole having a footpad at its lower end and a specially designed head member at the upper end of the pole. The head member had a semi-circular grove for receiving a door knob. When the head member received the door knob, and the foot member intersected with the floor, the force vector resulting from someone pushing against the entry door was directed downward which prevented the door from opening. However, as intruders have become stronger, the stress on the bar has become greater. Intruders using a battering ram or other such tools maybe able to overcome the resistance provided by the '232 brace.